


But All I Heard Was Nothing

by OmgPandi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at angst, I have no idea why I wanted to write this, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry that this sucks, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France decides that it’s time for him to confess to America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But All I Heard Was Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry that this sucks. It's un-beta'd so there might be a couple of mistakes.  
> Title and ending lines based off of "Nothing" by The Script.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song used.

France was walking back and forth across the room, occasionally staring at the phone that rested on his large, king sized bed. He bit his lip, thinking his plan through. Never once did he, or maybe anyone else, would think that the country of love would be having as hard of a time as he was now. 

And over what?

Confessing to a large, overgrown child in an adults body.

An overgrown child in an adults body that was also very attractive. France could honestly go on and on about how gorgeous America was to him, with his sky blue eyes, blond--almost golden--hair, and that smile.

And that smile that practically lit up the room with so much happiness that it made France’s knees weak.

He wasn’t sure when he started feeling attracted to the other male. Perhaps it was during those Revolution years when America needed his help that he started to gain feelings for him. He might have just never noticed at the time? But either way, the attraction was always there, he just never acted upon it until now.

But now- now he wanted to after realizing just how wonderfully sweet America was and how gorgeous he is.

France looked back at the phone and took long strides towards it, courage building up to finally call the other country. He sat down on the edge of his bed, cradling the phone in his lap before bringing the phone to his face and dialing in America’s number.

He took deep, deep breaths while the phone rang for what seemed like forever.

“Hello?” asked a voice on the other end.

“Ah, hello America.” said France.

“Hey France!” France could practically hear the smile, “What’s up? Did something happen? Were you looking for England?”

France took a deep breath through his nose before answering, “I was actually hoping to tell you something, America.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

‘Okay, here it goes...’ France though. “America, I- this isn’t easy to say but I-” he took a breath--never once has France felt this nervous when it came to love!-- before continuing “I love you, America.”

‘There! I did it, now to wait for his response.’ France thought, smiling.

His smiling started to fade though as he waited on the phone for those passing minutes without a response from America.

After what seemed like hours to France, he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“Ah America, do not worry, I was only kidding. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“Hm? Oh um... ahahaha, yeah I thought you were just kidding,” said America, it almost hurt to hear how relieved he kind of sounded, “you really had me going there France!”

“All part of the joke, _mon ami_.”

“Well, I’ve gotta go. I have a meeting with my boss soon. See you at the next meeting!”

“Yes, see you at the next meeting.” America hung up afterwards while France kept holding the phone up to his face, hair covering his eyes.

If anyone asked, he would deny that the tears were from heartbreak. The country of love doesn’t experience heartbreak!

But Francis experience that heartbreak in the countries place.

_I’m still in love,  
But all I heard was nothing..._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry this sucks.
> 
> But I at least hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
